


Tales of a Klutz and Amnesiac

by BrandedKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandedKing/pseuds/BrandedKing
Summary: A set of oneshots focusing on Robin and Sumia coming to terms on their feelings for one another, then spending time with their daughters at the beach. Written for Phaze_Part_2.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. A Clumsy Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phaze_Part_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaze_Part_2/gifts).



Caring Klutz: Sumia

The wind ruffled her hair, as Sumia idly moved the food around her plate. It was a bright day, without a cloud in the sight. Though the end of the Second Ylisse-Plegia War was close, Sumia’s mind was battling with something else. Her feelings for Robin. 

In the time she’d met the amnesiac man when Lissa introduced him to the Shepherds, Sumia had bonded instantly with him, Their shared love of books made them become fast friends and during the time of the brutal war, her feelings for her Robin had matured from seeing him as a close friend to being hopelessly in love with him. 

_For once, my clumsiness has actually rewarded me, with me falling in love with Robin. But if he reciprocates my feelings is a different question. A man like him doesn’t fall for someone like me._

She sighed, staring into the sky with a forlorn stare. She knew sooner or later, she’d have to confess to Robin, but no matter what she came up with, she couldn’t muster up the courage to do so. 

“Sumia. What’s wrong?” 

Sumia’s thoughts were interrupted by the new voice and she turned around to see Cordelia sitting next to her. 

“Oh, hey, Cordelia...” Sumia said. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Raising her eyebrow, Cordelia simply stared at her friend. “Uh-huh. Sure there isn’t anything wrong. You’re not fooling me, Sumia. So, tell me what’s biting you.”

“How… do I confess my love to someone, Cordy?” Sumia whispered, looking away. 

Not expecting the question, Cordelia was made silent for a few moments, before adopting a proud smile. “It’s Robin, isn’t it?”

“...”

“C’mon, Sumia. You can tell me. I promise I won’t blab to anyone.” Cordelia teased.

“Yes.”

Sumia looked back at her friend for some reaction. However, all she was met with was a blank stare. She opened her mouth to ask Cordelia what the matter was, but was interrupted when Cordelia let out a loud squeal. 

“I knew it!” Cordelia shouted. “It was so obvious you’re smitten with him!” Getting over her victory, Cordelia placed her hand on Sumia’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “So, how come you haven’t confessed?”

“I’m scared he won’t return my feelings, Cordelia.” Sumia said 

“He does.”

“How… how would you know?” 

“Robin came to me a few days ago, asking for what your favourite place to go to is.” Cordelia told her, with a knowing smile. “From the way he was blushing and stuttering, I believe he was going to ask you out on a date after the war.”

Hearing the words, Sumia herself blushed. “Oh. …Did he really?”

Cordelia nodded. “Yeah. Must say, he’s awfully lucky to have someone like you in love with him.”

“Cordelia!” Sumia shouted, her blush increasing. 

“I’m just saying the truth, Sumia. You’re caring, gentle, and despite your clumsiness, you have a heart of gold. Robin’s incredibly lucky to have someone like you.” 

Sumia smiled at her friend. “...Thanks, Cordy. I… er… will confess to him soon.”

“You’ll do well, Sumia. I have no doubt in my mind that you two would make the perfect couple.” 

* * *

_-Later that day-_

Sumia stood outside Robin’s tent, calming her nerves. Taking a few deep breaths, she went over the words she’s prepared to tell to Robin. Breathing deeply, she lightly shook the flap. 

“Robin? Are you busy?”

“Is that you, Sumia? No, I’m not busy.”

Sumia giggled and stepped inside. The moment she did, her soul departed her body and she stared at Robin in shock. All around the tent, parchment and quills were strewn. 

Robin seemed to know the reason for her silence and hastily came up with an excuse. “I…. can explain! I’ve been meaning to --”

His words were cut off when Sumia walked up to him and tugged on his ear. “No excuses, mister! We’re cleaning this mess up now! How are you able to work in this mess?”

“Ouch, Sumi, please. That hurts.” Robin cried, doing his best to wither out of her surprisingly strong grip. 

Sumia turned down and glared at him, effectively silencing him. “Stop whining and start cleaning!”

“Ok. Now, can you please let me go?”

Sumia stopped grabbing his ear. “Have you been sleeping at your desk again?”

“... No.” He avoided Sumia’s gaze, but found he was unable to do so and told the truth. “...Yes.”

“Robin…” Sumia said in a tense voice. “... what have I told you about sleeping at your desk. You promised me you wouldn’t do it anymore!”

“I… I… I’m sorry. I just lose track of time when I start drafting the plans.”

Scrunching up a parchment, she said, “Robin…. I care for you a lot and my worry for you grows when I find you asleep at your desk. I know you’re our tactician and that you need to form up these plans, but your own health is important.” She sniffed, as unbidden tears rose to her eyes. “What happens if you don’t sleep the night before an important battle and fall asleep during the battle?! What happens if you have a lapse of judgement and are killed by an enemy?! I’ll be heartbroken if you were to die, due to the lack of judgement on your part. Please, Robin, for everyone’s sake, take better care of yourself.”

Robin sighed. Seeing Sumia let out her fear of him being killed felt like a knife was being twisted into his heart. He walked closer to her, locking her in a light embrace. “I’m sorry. I know it won’t mean much, Sumi, but I will do my best to get some proper rest. Just… don’t cry, now please? You destroy my heart by crying and I never want to see you cry.”

Briefly returning the hug, she stepped back and asked, “You promise me?” Her question was met with a nod from Robin. “So, if I ever find you sleeping at your desk, you’ll be fine with none of my pies for two months, yes?”

As she predicted, Robin’s face lost its colour and he began to stutter. “W-wait… n-no pies for t-two months?” When Sumia nodded, he let out a strangled scream. “Sumia! That’s evil! You wouldn’t stoop so far, would you?!”

“I would. If it makes you get proper sleep, then so be it. Now, enough of this, let’s clean up this mess, shall we?”

Mumbling something under his breath, Robin smirked, before helping Sumia clean up his tent. 

_Sumia…. I swear your clumsiness has rubbed off on me. The more I spend time with you, the more I fall head over heels for you. You’re the most loving person I know and I would do anything to have you brighten up my day with your laugh and smile._

* * *

Amnesiac Shepherd: Robin

Some time later, Robin’s tent was cleaned. He turned around to thank Sumia, but before he could, he noticed her shoelaces were untied. 

“Sumia, let me tie up your shoelaces. I can’t have you falling for anyone else.” He said, walking closer to her, before realising what he’d said. He gulped audibly, avoiding Sumia’s gaze.

“...”

“...”

“Robin…. I…. I... I love you.” Sumia confessed, as she blushed deeply. 

Blushing himself, Robin walked closer to her and hugged her. “Sumia…. I’m like a pedal of flowers, because you always tug at my heartstrings.” 

“Awww, that’s - that sounds painful actually.” 

“Oh, who am I kidding. Sumia, I’m also in love with you. I’ve been so for a long time and was waiting for the war to end to confess.” Robin said, breaking from the embrace and starting into Sumia’s deep grey eyes. 

Sumia squealed in delight and barreled into Robin, pushing him onto the ground. He grunted, as he hit the floor hard, but instead, cupped Sumia’s face. 

“Robin…” she whispered, “... you have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” Without waiting for a response, she leaned in and kissed him. 

Robin’s world exploded, as she experienced the bliss. Sumia’s lips were soft and tender, and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, not wanting the moment to end.

Unaware of how long he’d been locked in the euphoria, Sumia broke the kiss. 

“Sumia… that was amazing.” Her kiss had left him craving more and he quickly closed the distance, kissing her himself. 

Sumia let out a squeal of delight, happily returning the kiss herself. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, seeking more pleasure from his lips. 

However, their moment was not to last, as a voice entered his tent. 

“Robin? You’re needed -- oh… I came at the wrong time.”  
Robin and Sumia disengaged and turned around to see Cordelia standing at the foot of his tent, with a slack jaw. Her face was as red as her hair, making Robin wonder how such a feat was possible. 

“.... I am so sorry. I… I’ll just come back some other time.” Cordeia said hastily. 

Allowing Sumia to get off him, Robin stood up. “No. It’s fine, Cordelia. Sumia and I were just --”

“You two are awfully cute, y’know. I’m happy for the two of you.” Cordelia said smugly. 

“Hehehe. Thanks, Cordy. So, why did you come here?” Sumia asked. 

“Oh, Chrom wanted to see Robin about the plans for the final battle.” Cordelia said. 

“Alright. Tell him I’ll be there soon.” Robin said, before deciding to play his hand. “Before you go, what’s going on between you and Gaius?”

As expected, Cordelia blushed even more. “There is nothing going on between us. Absolutely nothing. I’ll be off now.” With that, she ran out of the tent, leaving the two lovers on their own. 

Chucking at the sight of making Cordelia flustered, Robin turned back to face Sumia. “Now, where were we?” He stared into Sumia’s eyes for a few seconds. “Ah, yes, that.” He dragged Sumia into his arms, kissing her again. This time he came in more bold and daring, and Sumia returned in earnest. 

Breaking the kiss, Sumia rested her head on Robin’s shoulder. “I love you, Robin, I always will. Everytime I’m with you, I no longer feel like I need to escape into my books. With you, I know I can be myself. You love me for who I am and for that, I’ll always be by your side.” She began to cry, burrowing herself into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you too, Sumia. You’ve been with me from the start. You were there for me when Emmeryn died, With you, I know I can let everything go and relax. With you, I know I do not need to shoulder any burdens myself. I want nothing more than to hear you laugh and see you smile. As long as I have you, I know I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Robin told her, stroking her hair. 

Sumia giggled amidst the sobs, melting further into his embrace. 

For now, all was perfect in the world and the threat of war was worlds away, 

They had both taken the leap and confessed to each other. Months of the fear of being unloved were gone, and all was perfect. Being in one another’s arms felt just right and neither wanted it to end. They were fulfilled. 


	2. A Family Vacation

**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**

The scent of salt water met Robin and Sumia as they walked onto the beach. With the Valmese War being over and the Ylissean army emerging victorious, Robin had decided to treat his wife to a special weekend. He’d gotten the plans ready for the two to enjoy the time in solitude and both husband and wife were eager. That was until their daughters from the future had decided to join them. Robin had done all in his willpower to get them to not tag along with them, but after falling victim to the puppy eyes trick, he’d given in. 

“I am still annoyed you two had to join your mother and I.” Robin said.

“C’mon, Father. You can’t be saying no to spending time with your two daughters. Surely you love us enough to allow Morgan and I to come with you.” Cynthia teased. 

“Considering the hell you two gave us on the return journey, no, I would’ve preferred for this time to be with your mother and I.” Robin scathed. 

“Dear, please, surely you can let it go for now.” Sumia said, walking up to him and grabbing his hand. “This does allow us to have some family bonding time, which we never got to properly have during the war.”

“Mother’s right, Father.” Morgan chimed in. “We can build sandcastles together and swim in the sea and sunbake! All as a family. Surely you’re not gonna say no to that. Right?  _ Riiiight?” _

“As long as you promise to not use an Arcwind tome to build the castle, then yes, all is good.” Robin said sarcastically. “That being said, hand me your magic tomes.”

“What tomes? I didn’t carry any tomes on me at all. All I brought was some clothes and my swimsuit. Right, Cincy?” Morgan said, avoiding Robin’s piercing gaze.

“Yes, Father. Morg’s right. She didn’t pack any tomes with her at all.” Cynthia said. 

“Uh-huh. So, if I was to search your bags, there would be no tomes, yes?” Robin asked, his brows furrowed. 

“Robin, don’t you think you’re being a bit too hard on them?” Sumia said.

“We are  _ not _ having another family outing ruined by Morgan doing some experiment with her tomes, love.” Robin whispered in a tense voice. “Just once, I want to have a family outing where Morgan doesn’t go crazy and blow something up.”

“I believe these two will behave by themselves, even when we’re not with them.” Sumia told him. 

“Sumia, how many times have our daughters being left alone led to something exploding?”

“Once… if you don’t count that time where --” Sumia began to form up a retort, but she soon stopped short. She looked towards her daughters, giving them a smile. “Your father’s right, pumpkins. Hand the tomes over.”

“Awww. You guys are no fun.” Morgan said. Nonetheless, she fumbled around in her bag and handed over her tomes to her parents. 

“Ok, now that’s that done, shall we go and play on the beach?” Sumia asked. 

Morgan and Cynthia both squealed in delight and nodded. Grabbing their parents’ hands, they both dragged them towards the beach. 

“Hurry up, you two!” Cynthia said. “We have  _ soooooooooo  _ much to do!”

Smiling at his daughters’ being exuberant, Robin chuckled silently. 

_ If the price of Sumia and I having peace is to see Cynthia and Morgan having fun and running amok, it’s a price well paid.  _

* * *

**Caring Klutz: Sumia**

As Sumia rested her head on Robin’s shoulder, she watched her daughters splashing water onto one another in the sea. She beamed proudly, snuggling further into her husband.

“Robin, love, what have we done to earn something like this?” Sumia whispered, rubbing her hand on Robin’s chest. “Our daughters may be chaotic, but I swear they’re precious and I adore spending time with them.”

“I dunno, Sumia.” Robin said, stroking her hair. “I still question how I ever managed to win someone as beautiful as you.”

“Incorrigible flirt.”

“I only state the facts. You’re both cute and irresistible, and each time I lay my eyes upon you, I can’t look away.”

“Robin!” She shouted, slapping him on the chest and pouting indignantly. 

“See, even now, you’re looking more cute!” Robin told her, chuckling loudly.

“You’re mean.” Sumia said. Deciding to turn the tables on him, moved from her position and towards Robin’s face. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. 

Robin’s eyes widened in shock, before he wrapped his hands around Sumia’s neck and returned the kiss passionately. 

The moment was perfect and nothing would have ruined it… were it not for a voice interrupting them. 

“Mother, Father, come and play -- oh my god, Morgan, don’t look!”

Sumia and Robin disengaged and pushed each other off. Turning around, they were met with Cynthia staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Oh…. Cynthia! What do you want?!” Robin asked, trying to quell the awkwardness of the situation. 

“.... Can you and Mom come and play with us?” Cynthia said, averting her eyes. 

“Sure, pumpkin. Let’s build a sandcastle, shall we?” Sumia said. 

  
“Oooh. Father, can I have one of my tomes. It’ll make the job faster?” Morgan asked. 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Morgan. That’s the end of that. Don’t force me to ban you from Justice Cabal sessions with Owain.” Robin said tersely. 

Morgan was nonplussed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, squirt.” Robin told her, smirking. 

“ _ Fiiiinnne.  _ Now, can we please build the sandcastle?”

Sumia nodded and the family found an isolated spot to build their sandcastle. During the process, Morgan whispered something into Cynthia’s ear. The two exchanged mischievous grins and Robin became suspicious. 

“What are you two laughing --” His question was left unanswered, as Morgan and Cynthia pouched on him and started throwing sand over his body.    
  
“What are you two doing?” Robin asked, trying to push his daughters away to no avail. 

“We’re trapping you under the sand, Father.” Cynthia told him, cackling without a care in the world. 

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun.” Morgan told him. 

“Sumia, help me!’ Robin cried out.    
  


Sumia’s eyes twinkled mischievously and she smiled at Robin. “Well, I  _ could _ help you dear, or…” She let her words trail off, letting Robin fit in the blanks. 

Robin’s eyes widened in shock as he realised what his wife intended to do. “Sumia, please, you’re supposed to be on my side. Not our daughters!” His plea met deaf ears, as Sumia joined her daughters. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love us and would do anything to make us happy.” Sumia fired back without missing a beat. 

“Doubtful. Highly doubtful.”

“Come on, Father, don’t hide the fact you’re enjoying this. When have you ever had the chance to let loose and enjoy yourselves?” Cynthia said. 

“...”

“Ah ha! I knew it. He is enjoying it.” Morgan shouted. 

“What’s the first rule I always tell you when leading a battle, Morgan?” Robin asked out of nowhere.

“To never leave any openings in your defences. Why?”

“Nothing…” Robin said, before jumping up and pushing Morgan down, before throwing sand onto her himself. 

“Father. You don’t play fair at all!” Morgan whined. “You should’ve warned me at first.”

“Uh-huh. A true tactician never reveals their trump cards, pumpkin.” Robin said. 

“Hey! No fair. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Away, villain!” Cynthia shouted, shoving Robin away from Morgan.

“I see how it is! Well, Sumia, it seems we have a battle on our hands.” Robin said. “First team to keep the other team trapped for thirty seconds wins.”

“You’re on, Father! Morgan and I are totally gonna beat you!” Cynthia said. 

“Let’s do it, Cincy!” Morgan shouted. 

Without giving their parents time to respond, Morgan and Cynthia tackled them. After a few counters and sand being thrown into eyes, Morgan and Cynthia emerged victorious.

“I toooold you we would win! I tooooooold you!” Cynthia gloated. 

“So, what do Cincy and I get as our rewards?” Morgan asked. 

“There’s an ice cream parlour near here. You two can have as much as you want.” Robin said, standing up.

“Yayyyyyy! Let’s go, Cincy.” Morgan said, dragging Cynthia’s towards their next destination. 

Robin and Sumia chuckled as Morgan and Cynthia ran towards the ice cream shop. 

“I swear they’re able to always be hyper. You’d expect someone coming from a dark future to be more secluded and mature, but our daughters aren’t like that.” Robin said. “I don’t ever want them to change.”

“Nor do I, love.” Sumia said, pecking his cheek. “Now, shall we join them?”

“Yes, let’s do that.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
